Magnus the Rogue
Magnus the Rogue is a member of the Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. He first appeared in "Assembly Required". Biography Background Magnus is an expert demolitionist and griefer. He was a part of the Order of the Stone and was the former ruler of Boom Town. He, along with The Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon. Appearance Magnus has a completely bald head with a black bandana. He has green armor with a belt half way up his body and four yellow buttons on his chest. He has brown gloves and yellow shoes. Prior to episode 2, he wore a completely transparent helmet, currently in possession of Axel. His armor is presumably made of emerald. It is also possible that he used to have brown hair, due to his eyebrows being brown. Personality Magnus is shown to be very stubborn, as well as egotistical. Before losing to Jesse, Magnus is nicknamed the best griefer to ever live. He is shown to become pretty much insane if you go to Boom Town, as he can be seen with fire in his eyes and trying his hardest to kill Jesse. However, that could have him just being a very good actor, as he had to make things look "legit." He also does get cocky sometimes, because Jesse managed to hit him in the back with an egg, and he misaimed his first TNT. But he also offered to give up his armor for Jesse, though he may have just done it to gain favor with the group. Relationships Jesse Magnus and Jesse's relationship depends on the choices the player makes; if he/she takes Magnus' side in important situations, they will be on good terms, otherwise, Magnus will be very suspecting of Jesse. Axel Axel and Magnus are similar in many ways and share a love of griefing. Magnus appreciates this, however, he thinks Axel to sometimes be annoying and a bit of a dork. Olivia Magnus and Olivia do not interact much. However, in the debates between him and Ellegaard, Olivia always takes Ellegaard's side, which annoys him. Reuben (Pig) Magnus has been shown to be a somewhat unkind to Reuben, for he tried to launch him in The Death Bowl possible to injure him, but Axel catches him. However, if Magnus is alive in episode 4, he will be saddened by Reuben's death. Gabriel the Warrior Magnus and Gabriel are both members of The Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together and are good friends. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Magnus and Ellegaard are both members of The Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together. However, they do not get along. They frequently argue and strongly disagree, much to the annoyance of the other members of the group. However, after Ellegaard is killed (determinant) by the Wither Storm, Magnus begins to miss Ellegaard, while Ellegaard continues to insult him fondly if Magnus is killed. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Magnus has killed: *Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, zapped out of existence) *Many Hostile Mobs *Many Griefers (possibly) Death (Determinant) Killed By *The Wither Storm (caused) *Jesse (Indirectly) *Ivor (Indirectly) When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If the player chooses to use Magnus's armor, he will be thrown by the Wither Storm onto a tree and die due to him being armorless. If Jesse didn't choose Magnus' armor and Ivor didn't spawn the Wither Storm, Magnus would be alive. Quotes Trivia *He almost rejected his alliance with Jesse, because he couldn't leave Boom Town, as he was its king. *In "Assembly Required" he isn't wearing his helmet like he does in "The Order of the Stone", similar to Ellegaard, Soren, and Ivor. **In several Boom Town banners, he is wearing a hat, despite never being seen wearing it. *In Episode 3, he seems to start getting along with Ellegaard, even being upset if she dies. ** This is the opposite if Magnus dies, as Ellegaard will continue to insult him. *Ironically, Magnus is known as the best griefer that ever lived. However, Soren made the most destructive weapon ever. **Interestingly, when Ellegaard mentions the Formidi-Bomb Magnus will go insulting it. *In Episode 4 and 5, Axel wears a helmet that Magnus was seen to wear in the flashback of Episode 1. *Magnus loses his title as the King of Boom Town regardless if Jesse does or doesn't go looking for him in "Assembly Required", since Axel will take the crown if Jesse doesn't. *Magnus says "At least I got to be a real hero..." to Soren when he dies, (determinant), this is an early hint to the fact that The Order of the Stone were fakes. *If Jesse takes Magnus' armor, he/she doesn't get his helmet, but Axel does. *If Magnus dies, in the Order Hall in Episode 5, there are banners of Magnus from Boom Town. Gallery MagnusNoArmor.jpeg|Magnus without armor MagnusDying.png|Magnus moments before succumbing to his injuries MagnusAmulet.png|Magnus with the Amulet Banner2.jpg|Magnus' Banner in Boom Town. AR Magnus Cropped.png|Magnus in the Temple. Magnus.png|Magnus in the flashback in episode 1. Magnus.jpg|Magnus with Ellegaard in episode 2's key art. Imagemagnusthegreat.jpg|Magnus giving a Wither Star to Jesse. (Determinant) Imagemagnus2.jpg|Magnus in the Old Order's Temple. Imagemagnuslol.jpg|Magnus talking to Jesse. Imagemagnusdepressed.jpg|Magnus in the flashback when the Ender Dragon almost killed them. Imagemagnussmiling .jpg|Magnus in the fake story that Soren told Jesse of how the Old Order took down the Ender Dragon. Imagemagnusrogue.jpg|Magnus walking out of his room in the flashback in The Order of the Stone. Magnus .jpeg|Magnus with Axel, Jesse, and Reuben. Horizon33 26-11-2016 3-32-15.jpg|Magnus getting hit by a tree, (determinant). Axel hugging Petra image.jpeg|Axel hugging Petra. Magnus can be seen on the left of them. Mcsm ep2 Magnus.png|Magnus in the Old Order's Temple. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Magnus confronting Ellegaard. Flying Reuben!.jpeg|Magnus launching Reuben into the sky. Death Bowl Announcer.PNG.jpg|Magnus with the Death Bowl Announcer and Jesse. Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Magnus looking at the Temple of The Order of the Stone Reuben confronting Magnus.jpeg|Magnus with Reuben (Pig) at the Death Bowl. Mcsm ep2 temple-of-the-order beds.png|Magnus the Rogue at the Order's temple at night, (determinant). In Soren's fortress.jpeg|Magnus and Ellegaard walking sperate ways after a fight. First entering.jpeg|Magnus, Soren, Lukas, Reuben, and Jesse just entering the cave in episode 4, after escaping the witherstom. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Humans Category:Boom Town Category:Griefers